


SAY THE NAME!

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also The JeongCheol, Am I Being Too Redundant?, And Hoshi is traumatised, And Seungcheol Curses, Another Fic Where There Are Lots of Cursing, Because There's TOO LITTLE SeokSoo Fics, Dino Agrees, Dino Will Probably Catch Some Hands, EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU LEE CHAN, Even at Jeonghan, I Kinda Like This Way of Writing, Jihoon is also sorta whipped, Joshua Literally Being Bitchy, JunHao Have Their Own Unit, JunHao at their finest, Junhui at his finest, Kangta is mentioned, M/M, Meanie is mentioned, SeokSoo is in here, So is Ren from NU'EST, SoonHoon is Strong, The JunHao is Strong, The VerKwan is Real, Wonwoo IS PARANOID, YES I BASED IT ON MY I, soonyoung is whipped, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Shine, Diamond and Carat are the three units under S.Coups.(More like Uji, really. Kangta help them)





	1. SDC UNIT

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Look, what I made. Another fic where someone is cursing. Also I may or may not have made this because I attended the Ideal Cut in Manila and ISTG Lee Chan is going to end my life because of the Flower perf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.Coups is just about done with his crackhead teammates.  
> Insert an unusually bitchy Joshua on a mission and a potential catfight.  
> The8's readying the popcorn.

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 180719-0517-000**

**UNIT 05015: SDC.**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 005-1820-CARAT**

**0300 HOURS**

**HO-NAM FACTION RETRIEVE AND ELIMINATE MISSION.**

**[MULTIPLE LOCATIONS] MUGYO-DONG, JUNG-GU, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA.**

_**BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT** _

**SHINIGAMI:** Can you actually, for once, act like your age?

< _sound of a throat being slit_ >

 **JUN:** I dare you to say that to my face, you two bit Shinigami.

< _dying choking sounds_ >

 **DOKYEOM:** Oi  
****

**SNIPER SLOTH:** Why on earth are the most unlikely people fighting?

 **VAMP:** The8? Care to explain?

 **THE8:** Dunno. They're both being bitchy.

 **DOKYEOM:** Jun, I can understand. But Joshua? A literal angel?????? Being bitchy?

 **HOSHI:** That doesn't really compute, does it?

 **JUN:** Shut up, Hosh.

 **HOSHI:** I ain't even doing anything!

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** Dokyeom? Any ideas?

 **DOKYEOM:** Why are y'all asking me? I'm not Shua's keeper.

 **SHINIGAMI:** Damn right, he isn't.

 **CHEONSA:** So? Care to explain?  
****

**SHINIGAMI:** Keep your nosy wings out of my business, Cheonsa.

 **CHEONSA:** Oh wow.

 **DINO:** He's really being bitchy.

 **CHEONSA:** Dino! Language!

 **DINO:** Oh, excuse me. Shua hyung's PMS-ing today.

 **VAMP:** I-I honestly can't argue with that.

 **MONITOR W:** Why are y'all being noisy on a mission?  
****

**HOSHI:** Hey, Uji.

 **THE8:** Hah. Whipped.

 **HOSHI:** At least Uji's always bitchy.

 **MONITOR W:** OI

 **DIVA:** Sol. What's happening?

 **MONITOR SOL:** Honestly have no idea. Babe?

< _noises of frustration...?_ > < _rhythmic beeping_ >

 **DIVA:** Don't ask me, I'm busy hacking the flimsy security system they have.

 **VAMP:** You're busy but the security's flimsy?

 **DOKYEOM:** Their main server is strangely very protected. Don't argue with us.

 **DIVA:** Kyeom hyung's right. Their security can be bypassed by a two year old.

 **DOKYEOM:** Their main server, on the other hand, is being a literal bitch.

< _heavy sigh of frustration_ > < _groan of annoyance...?_ >

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** Like Jun and Shua.

 **DIVA:** Exactly.

 **THE8:** Even Diva, the resident bitchass, agrees.

 **CHEONSA:** I'm never too preoccupied to say that Diva agreeing to Jun and Shua being bitchy is just like Dispatch leaking date scandal pics online.

< _sound of blade meeting flesh_ >

 **DINO:** So it's either fake or real?

 **MONITOR SOL:** OI

 **DIVA:** If I wasn't this busy, you'd be catching these hands, Dino.

 **DINO:** You can't choke me, hyung.

 **DIVA:** Watch me, you li'l shit.

 **DINO:** I'm like two inches taller.

 **DIVA:** Kyeom hyung, hold my mini PC, let me just choke this disrespe-

 **MONITOR SOL:** Babe, babe. The mission?

 **DIVA:** CHEONSA, YOUR HOE ASS BETTER CONTROL YOUR OWN KANGTA DAMNED CHILD!

 **THE8:** Hah. Whipped.

 **DIVA:** I dare you to say no to Sol, The8.

 **VAMP:** You literally can't. Trust me, I tried.  
****

**UNIT LEADER:** YOU SHITS BETTER BE DOING THE MISSION OR I'LL ABANDON Y'ALLS ASSES AND FINISHING THIS MISSION ALONE.

 **CHEONSA:** Wait. S.Coups?

 **UNIT LEADER:** Who do you think would it be? REN?

 **CHEONSA:** Y-

 **UNIT LEADER:** FINISH THE FUCKING MISSION BEFORE Y'ALL GET BITCHY.

 **DOKYEOM:** Calm down, leadernim.

 **UNIT LEADER:** You know I'm glaring at you right now, Kyeom, right?

 **DOKYEOM:** Yeah, yeah. I can see your ' _disapproving dad_ ' glare on my mini PC. Now, hush. Diva and I are almost done hacking their weirdly secured main server.

 **SHINIGAMI:** Kyeomie, you good?

 **DOKYEOM:** I'm good, babe. Now finish obliterating the minions left.

 **SHINIGAMI:** Of course.

< _sharp whisper of blade slitting throats_ > < _cocking of a sniper_ > 

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** Why are so many of you so whipped?

< _SNIPER FIRED. ANTI BALLISTIC BULLETS USED: 5. SEVEN CASUALTIES RECORDED VIA LIVE MONITORING >_

 **JUN:** As if you aren't, Sloth.

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** KSDSKD

 **HOSHI:** D-did Sloth just keyboard smash in his communicator?

< _sharp whipping sound_ > < _sound of multiple limbs falling on to concrete_ >

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** Shut up.

< _shots of a silencer_ > < _multiple bodies hitting the concrete_ >

 **VAMP:** Jun and I just finished cleaning up the perimeter.

 **DINO:** This is such a small scale eliminate and retrieve mission. Why did they need all of us?

< _sound of limbs being separated_ > < _sharp sound of wire being retracted_ >

 **UNIT LEADER:** 'Cause apparently **some** members of the three units decided it was all in good fun to start a food fight in the main cafeteria.

 **HOSHI:** It was all in good fun.

 **MONITOR W:** You just outed yourself, idiot.

 **HOSHI:** But, baby, I outed myself a long time ago. For you.

 **THE8:** Gross.

< _two shots from a silencer_ >

 **UNIT LEADER:** Finish the goddamn mission already.

 **CHEONSA:** And then?

 **UNIT LEADER:** What do you mean and then, Cheonsa? Your bitchy ass can sleep on the couch.

 **MONITOR W:** Ooh.

 **CHEONSA:** But da-

 **UNIT LEADER:** NUH UH. I'm out. UJI. TAKE CARE OF THE UNITS.

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** D-did Cheonsa hyung actually-

 **MONITOR SOL:** Seems like it.

 **DINO:** Ew.

 **MONITOR W:** You got it, leadernim.

 **MONITOR SOL:** You heard the leader, folks. Wrap it up.

 **VAMP:** And maybe, Jun and Shua can have their catfight after.

 **THE8:** Yes! Catfight!

 **DIVA:** What in the actual fuck, The8?

 **THE8:** I'm bored. Leave me the fuck alone.

 **MONITOR W:** I need better teammates.

 **HOSHI:** Babe, please.

 **MONITOR W:** Go away, Hoshi.

 **HOSHI:** B-but, baby. I love you.

< _muffled screaming...FROM_ **MONITOR W**? > < _muffled laughing_ >

 **MONITOR SOL:** Just so you know, Hosh hyung, Uji hyung is currently attempting to suffocate himself and turning redder.

 **HOSHI:** Aww, babe, don't be like that. I can't pinch your cheeks when I'm too far away.

< _muffled mumbling_ > < _rustling of clothes_ > < _creak of office chair_ > < _click clacking of keyboard keys_ >

 **VAMP:** Gross.

 **JUN:** That's just...awful.

 **HOSHI:** Literally CHOKE.

 **MONITOR W:** < _unclear?_ > T-the- < _muffled breathing_ > c-c-come ho- < _muffled screeching_ >

 **DINO:** A-are they usually like this?

 **DIVA:** They're worse than your parents sometimes, Dino.

 **THE8:** OH MY.

 **CHEONSA:** You gotta admit though. Uji's such a cute tsundere.

< _clearing of throat_ >

 **MONITOR W:** You're literally like one word away from being banned from your rooms.

< _dying gurgles_ > < _sound of blades being removed from flesh_ >

 **CHEONSA:** Oh, come on. That's not fair.

< _sound of multiple blades flying through the air_ > < _thuds of blades embedding on to flesh_ >

 **MONITOR W:** Leader's rules.

 **CHEONSA:** Ugh. Fine. Alright, you li'l shits. I don't want to be banned from our, that means your dad's and I's, rooms so get a move on.

 **MONITOR W:** Glad you saw it our way, Cheonsa hyung.

< _multiple dying gurgles_ > < _echoes of shots ricocheting on the wall_ > < _sharp muffled sounds of silencers_ >

 **CHEONSA:** Literally choke on Hoshi's dick.

 **MONITOR W:** I do that everyday.

< _choking sounds...FROM_   _ **HOSHI**  _?>

< _static_ >

 **DIVA:** While Hoshi chokes on his own dick, I, and that means Kyeom and I, have retrieved the data.

 **SNIPER SLOTH:** I'm also done here.

< _13 CASUALTIES RECORDED VIA LIVE MONITORING. CAUSE OF DEATH: ( 11) ANTI BALLISTIC BULLETS._ >

_**END OF TRANSCRIPT** _

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 180719-0517-000.**

**[MONITOR W, MONITOR SOL]**

**PARTIAL MISSION REPORT:**

**40 CASUALTIES RECORDED VIA LIVE MONITORING.**

**10 PARTIALLY MAIMED.**

**13 HEADSHOTS.**

**12 SEPARATED LIMBS.**

**5 MULTIPLE GUNSHOT WOUNDS.**

**A "GOOGLE SERVER'S" WORTH OF DATA.**

**< SHINE UNIT, DIAMOND UNIT, CARAT UNIT. MISSION SUCCESSFUL.>**

**< HO-NAM FACTION ELIMINATED>**

**< SWEEPER UNIT: MELODY, ACONITE>**

**< SWEEPER UNIT TA: 0450 HOURS>**

**< SWEEPER UNIT: CLEAN UP SUCCESSFUL> <DESTROYED PROPERTIES RESTORED>**


	2. MY I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.I Unit is the 4th unit under the SVT banner.  
> It only has two (mated) members.  
> Unfortunately, they have no filter.  
> Cue Hoshi's trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I added a new chapter. MY I started playing and my hands just moved.  
> So here we are.

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 180904-0517-000**

**UNIT 05015-004: M.I**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 005-1820-CARAT**

**0200 HOURS**

**RECONNAISSANCE: SHIPMENT OF ILLEGAL MATERIALS.**

**HANJIN HEAVY INDUSTRIES AND CONSTRUCTION PH. INC., HANJIN ACCESS RD, SUBIC, ZAMBALES, CENTRAL LUZON, PHILIPPINES.**

_**BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT** _

< _static_ > < _wind howling_ >

 **JUN:** I can't believe you pulled that off.

< _light huffing_ >

 **THE8:** I'm made of miracles, babe.

 **JUN:** You sound like Lucas.

 **THE8:** Why would you compare me to a lanky ass fuckboy?

 **JUN:** You know he's not really a fuckboy, right?

 **THE8:** He acts like one.

 **JUN:** Come on, he's an actual dork.

 **THE8:** True. Can't believe he tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face when he saw Jungwoo.

 **JUN:** Jungwoo can make any man or woman fall flat on their faces, The8.

 **THE8:** Fair enough. He's so pretty.

 **JUN:** Including you, huh?

 **THE8:** Nah, just stating a fact. You're still prettier.

 **JUN:** Can't believe you called me that to my face.

 **THE8:** I love you too.

 **JUN:** Gross.

 **THE8:** Aww, come on, babe.

 **JUN:** Why did I marry you?

 **THE8:** Because you love my youthful looks?

 **JUN:** Haha. Very funny.

 **THE8:** Because, and I quote, "FOR KANGTA'S SAKE, CHEONSA, HE'S SO FUCKING HOT"?

< _brief rustling_ >

 **JUN:** I thought I told Cheonsa to never tell you that.

 **THE8:** Iced Americano made by yours truly seemed like a good bribe.

 **JUN:** That cheap ass hoe.

 **THE8:** Please. You demand I make your iced Americano everyday, Jun.

 **JUN:** Suck on a cactus.

 **THE8:** Prefer your cock.

 **JUN:** The8!

 **HOSHI:** Wow, I didn't know this was how your unit worked.

 **JUN:** Shut up, Hosh.

 **HOSHI:** Just saying.

 **THE8:** Get back to monitoring, hyung. Please.

 **HOSHI:** You mean go back on mute. I can't monitor you without your audio.

 **THE8:** Ugh.

 **HOSHI:** Although, I gotta say. I know now why S.Coups hyung passed monitoring duty for your unit to me.

 **JUN:** You're Carat Unit's leader, so it's a given you'd be monitoring the sub-unit. Now, go away please.

 **HOSHI:** And miss listening to you newlyweds bicker?

 **THE8:** You and Uji hyung are the newlyweds.

 **HOSHI:** You guys fuck like its your honeymoon.

 **JUN:** How do you even-?

 **HOSHI:** Monitoring duties.

 **THE8:** But isn't that supposed to be only during missions?

 **HOSHI:** You forget to remove your comms sometimes. Also, S.Coups monitors everyone. Lesson he learned from Scorpion.

 **JUN:** Geez.

 **HOSHI:** And that is why I monitor Carat Unit separately. Because S.Coups does not want to hear nor see what goes up in your bedroom. That goes the same for me but leader duties.

 **JUN:** Stop monitoring us.

 **HOSHI:** No can do. Leader duties. Also, gotta make sure you aren't killing each other.

 **THE8:** We aren't.

 **HOSHI:** Sounded like it, honestly. Hansol nearly died choking on air while he was checking up on some files here when he saw what was on one of the screens.

 **JUN:** Oh shit.

 **THE8:** Yeah.

 **HOSHI:** Poor Hansol was never the same.

 **THE8:** Was that the reason why he avoided Jun and I for a week?

 **HOSHI:** Sort of? Guy was traumatized.

 **JUN:** What do him and Diva do in bed anyway?

 **MONITOR W:** Probably tamer than what you kinky fuckers do.

 **JUN:** Excuse me?

 **MONITOR W:** You're excused. I'm Hoshi's replacement monitor for M.I. unit and I sometimes assist him.

 **JUN:** Uhm.

 **MONITOR W:** Yeah, exactly.

 **THE8:** Hoshi hyung, how long have you been monitoring us?

 **HOSHI:** Long enough to know I don't really wanna see the two of you get it on in your bedroom.

 **THE8:** Gee, hyung.

 **HOSHI:** Don't want to but I can't quit. Considering I'm your leader.

 **MONITOR W:** There, there. You poor baby.

 **HOSHI:** Thanks, babe.

 **MONITOR W:** You're welcome.

 **JUN:** Ugh.

 **HOSHI:** Oh, shut up, Jun hyung.

 **MONITOR W:** You guys are grosser than this. Go and finish your mission.

 **JUN/THE8:** Aye, aye, captains.

 **HOSHI:** Well, at least you lot listen.

< _brief amused huff...?_ >

 **THE8:** We're good here, hyung.

 **MONITOR W:** Prep for extraction. And make sure you clean up.

 **JUN:** You got it.

 **HOSHI:** Good work, M.I.

< _static_ > < _soft rustling_ >

_**END OF TRANSCRIPT** _

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT. **180904-0517-000****

**[MONITOR W, HOSHI]**

**MISSION REPORT:**

**< CARAT SUB-UNIT: M.I. MISSION SUCCESSFUL.>**

**< DATA COLLECTED>**

**< EXTRACTION TA: 0330 HOURS>**

**< EXTRACTION SUCCESSFUL>**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly short. But I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. BLOOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLOOM, a sub-unit under the banner of SDC. Usually employed as a clean up unit/sweeper unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, another inspiration from Flower and Dino's Flower Choreography. Everybody say "THANK YOU, LEE CHAN".

**CLEAN UP/SWEEPING TRANSCRIPT. 171106-0517-020**

**UNIT 05015-005: BLOOM.**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 005-1820-CARAT**

**0300 HOURS**

**[CLEAN UP UNIT: BLOOM; SWEEPER UNIT: SKZ].**

**MADU-DONG, IILSANDONG-GU, GOYANG-SI, GYEONGGI-DO, SOUTH KOREA.**

**_BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT_ **

< _ static _ > < _ rustling _ > < _ multiple soft footsteps _ >

**DIVA** : Why are we here again?

**THE8** : Two words: Clean Up.

**DINO** : I hate clean up.

**DIVA** : Who doesn't?

**UNIT LEADER** : Guys, please. Shut.

**SLOTH** : There's no one here who'd hear us, hyung.

**UNIT LEADER** : Sloth, hush.

**SLOTH** : I'm hurt, Coups hyung.

**THE8** : We're surrounded by maimed corpses.

< _ sound of limbs being set aside _ >

**DIVA** : There's literally no soul here to hear us

**DINO** : Why are we here?

**CHEONSA** : Dino, please.

**DINO** : I can't shut up.

**DIVA** : This is like the worst way to spend a weekend, ever.

**UNIT LEADER** : Unless you want to be part of Quartz, again, I suggest you shut.

**DIVA** : Ugh. My hacker skills are obsolete here.

< _ small electronic beeps _ > < _ electronic hiss _ > < _ loud approving beep _ >

**THE8** : Really?

**CHEONSA** : I just saw you hack through the servers, Diva.

**DIVA** : Cheonsa hyung, I'm bored.

< _ sound of tapping a keyboard _ >

**CHEONSA** : Well, we drew the shorter stick so we're stuck here.

**UNIT LEADER** : Deal with it, children.

< _ sound of soft flesh being stepped on _ >

**SLOTH** : I think I just stepped on someone's intestine...

**DIVA** : Eew.

< _ sharp cracking of a bone _ >

**THE8** : I think I broke someone's femur.

**UNIT LEADER** : Guys, please.

**CHEONSA** : Coups ah, let's just let the children complain.

**SLOTH** : I did sweep up the perimeter and any stragglers caught in Aconite's traps are all dead or separated from their other limbs so...

**THE8** : My drones are tracing any life signs and well, it's just us.

**DIVA** : Excluding all these animals Sloth's traps are tranquilizing.

**SLOTH** : You never know.

**DIVA** : Fair enough.

**THE8** : Sloth's paranoia knows no bounds.

**SLOTH** : It's not paranoia if they're all actually out to get you.

**DINO** : I agree.

**CHEONSA** : Dino!

**DINO** : What? It's true.

**DIVA** : Kid's right.

**UNIT LEADER** : Let's just finish cleaning up and retrieving whatever's left here. Hera's already sweeping up the mess Aconite and Sloth's traps left around this place.

< _ rustling _ > < _ sounds of flesh meeting the ground _ > < _ soft huffs _ >

**DINO** : Done!

< _ staticky groaning _ >

**DIVA** : Ugh, finally.

**UNIT LEADER** : Hey, Hera. We're done. You can proceed now.

< _ static _ >

**HERA** : Thanks, hyung. < _ I can't wait for CB97 to take over. _ > SKZ, move out.

**UNIT LEADER** : No problem. Bloom, proceed to extraction point.

**CHEONSA** : Good luck, Hera. Cheonsa over and out.

< _ static _ > < _ sound of radio frequency switching _ >

**HERA** : Thanks, Cheonsa hyung. Hera over and out.

< _ static _ >

**_END OF TRANSCRIPT_ **

**END OF CLEAN UP/SWEEPING TRANSCRIPT.**

**< CLEAN UP UNIT; SWEEPER UNIT: CLEAN UP SUCCESSFUL> <CADAVERS DISPOSED PROPERLY>**

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me being productive for once and writing another fic.  
> BUT IT'S JUST ANOTHER ONE SHOT. KASJAHSGASJSK  
> Please end me. Thanks.
> 
> EDIT: THIS BECAME A CHAPTERED FIC???? WHOMST-


End file.
